Organization XIII FanMail, hoe mai gawd
by FoRsak3n
Summary: Exactly what the title says. See what the fans ask, and what the members come up with.


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kh. ))

IT'S ALL DIALOUGE..... O.O

--------------------------------

Luxord: "Oye, what's this? Seems we have some fanmail..." -Takes in mail-

Larxene: -Sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. "What the fuck, when did we get a mail box? The Castle is floating in mid-air..."

Mansex: -Walking by, snatching the mail from Luxord's hand as he went.- "I can't keep it floating all the time."

Larxene:-Dull stare; blink. Blink. Blink. "The hell?"

Luxord: "Right. Anyways." -Watches Xemnas walk off.- "It's a question..."

Demyx: "OH! What's it say?"

Larxene: "Where the hell did you come from?"

Demyx: -Cocky brow raise.- "Well you see, when two people love each other, they-"

Larxene: -Cuts Demyx off mid-sentence. "Okay, I don't need to have the 'talk' from someone who has probably never had sex before in his entire existence."

Luxord: -Whistles, walking away after Mansex.-

Larxene: -Eye tick.- "He knows something," -follows-

Demyx: "Wait for me! I want to know what the question is.~"

Zexion: -Walking down the hallway, reading a book. "Hn? What is all this about?"

Demyx: "We have a question from our fans!"

Zexion: -Eyebrow raise, staring at Demyx from behind his bangs.- "I see."

Luxord: "If we tell you, will you go away?"

Demyx: "Who me?"

Luxord: -Palms face.- "It asks, 'Who is your favorite band or singer.' "

Demyx: -Squeals and yells, "I like Pat Benatar!"

Larxene: "Who the fuck is that? Tch, you should listen to something more awesome like me. Bleeding Through would eat this Pat'er person for breakfast."

Zexion: "......."

Demyx: -Chibi dance, sitting on Zexion's shoulder.-

Zexion: "If you wish to continue on with your pathetic existence, you will desist."

Demyx: -Big anime sweat drop- "Hehehe."

Zexion: -Small sigh.- "Senses Fail... now disperse."

Demyx: -Gets off Zexion's shoulder, then runs over to Luxord.-

Luxord: -Looks at Demyx through his fingers.-

Demyx: "Whats your favorite band?!" -Gets all excited.-

Luxord: "Breaking Benjamin, now go bug someone else..."

Demyx: -Hangs head and sighs some, then runs to Mansex- "And joo?"

Xemnas: -Dull stare.- "Did you just call me a Jew?"

Demyx: -Eyes grow wide.- "What's a Jew?"

Xemnas: -Sighs all dramatic like.- "Never mind."

Demyx: -Keeps staring at him.-

Mansex: "Marilyn Manson."

Larxene: O.o;; "What the fuck?!"

Xemnas: -Looks to her, daring her to say something else.-

Larxene: -Turns, walking off.-

Demyx: "Hey Axel, whose your favorite band?"

Axel: -Was trying to walk by unnoticed, sweat dropped, but quickly turned it into a cocky little smirk.- "Shania Twain."

Luxord: -Stiffles a laugh, walking off as well.-

Demyx: -Sees Saix walking by and glomps him.- "Hey Cupcake! What's your favorite band?" -Grins.-

Saix: "Robert Pattinson."

Demyx: "So that's why you have all those posters of him in your room!"

Axel: -Smirk turns into a sinister grin.- "Nope, all those posters in his room are because he's a flaming homosexual with a big lesbian crush on Rob."

Saix: "I don't wanna hear it, since your head is always is up Roxas's ass"

Demyx: -Covers his ears and runs off.-

Roxas: -Stops dead in his tracks- "You read my diary, didn't you?"

Saix: "You have a diary?"

Roxas: -Emopes, "n-no!"

Demyx: -Calls from down the hall. "Rooooooooooooooooooxas! Roxy, whose your favorite band or singer?!"

Roxas: "Ugh! Why does the world hate me?! If you must know, it's Jesse McCartney."

All: -Stares, trying to understand how that would work...-

Axel: "Uh, Roxas, how-"

Roxas: "He's got the voice of an angel, I'm telling you."

Axel: -Pouts- "I thought _**I**_ was your angel."

Saix: "Axel, are you kidding? Isn't Jesse McCartney the guy who voice acts for.... never mind. That's too weird; even for me."

Demyx: -Spots Marluxia. "Mary.~ What's your favorite band?!"

Mary: "Cascada..."

Demyx: "Is that techno? Is that why you always look like you're having a seizure when I walk by your room and see you dancing? Dance Mary Dance!"

Marluxia: "You spied on me?!"

Axel: "It's your fault for leaving the door wide open! Plus, it's not like you haven't spied on Demyx in the shower before. I've seen you do it. Countless time."

Mary: -Goes quiet.-

Demyx: "What?!"

Mary: "I think I hear Larxene calling," - runs off.-

Demyx: "B-But, I thought everyone loved meeeee."

Axel: -Smirk.-"They do. That's why they're always wanting to....' play wrestling' with you."

Demyx: "OH! I like wrestling!"

Zexion: "I'm sure you do," -walks off reading his book.-

Demyx: "Why won't Zexy-sama play wrestling with me?!"

Namine: -Stops, stares at Demxy for a moment before Zexion calls back to answer him.-

Zexion: "Because I don't play butt darts!"

Namine: -Busts out laughing while Demyx pouts.-

Demyx: "No fair!" -Turns his sights to Namine.-

Namine: -Fears for her life.- "Y-Yes?"

Axel: "She's off limits, remember? Got that memorized?"

Demyx: "Demyx knows! I just wanted to know what her favorite band is!"

Namine: -Shrinks, backing up.- "Escape the Fate?"

Demyx: -Watches Namine hurry off.- "Well that was weird. OH! Xaldin, my man! What's your favorite band?"

Xaldin: "Who are you again?"

Demyx: "That's not what you said last night."

Axel: -Cracks up, walking off." Ohhh Saix!~ Seems you have a little competition."

Xaldin: -Narrowes eyes.- "Willie Nelson."

Xigbar: -Walks by, choking on his slushie.- "That's not music! Now Hannah Montanah is music."

Demxy: -Slips away after Lexaeus while the other two argued.- "Sexy Lexy, whose your favorite band?!"

Lexaeus: -Mearly gives an emotionless stare, blinking slowly. Holds up a SlipKnot cd.-

Demyx: "Whose Shhlip..Shipnot...Slipot..."

Larxene: "So you're the freak who stole my SlipKnot cd!"

Demyx: "Yeah! That's it!"

Lexaeus: -Vanishes into a portal of darkness.-

Larxene: -Sends a lighting bolt after his arse into the doorway.-

Demyx: "Then what's Vexen's favorite?"

Larxene: "Ugh. Mozart. That one is easy."

Sora: "My favorite singer is Utada Hikaru."

All: "How'd you get in here?!"

Riku: "The back door was open."

Kairi: -Giggles.- "Mine is Evanescence. What about you, Riku?"

Riku: "Linkin Park."

Demyx: "Why are you here, eating our food?!"

Axel: "Larxene, just for your enjoyment, I have a little something to share with you- and why are the Keybladers here?!"

Sora, Kairi, Riku: "Here for the food."

Axel: "Riiiiight," -looks back to Larxene.- "Everyone in the Organization, all but Zexion and Namine, have been with Demyx so he would know a lot more about 'wreslting' then you would."

Larxene: "Hmph. Well I haven't done anything with him." -Walks off.-

Aexl: "That's because you're a dyke whose saving herself for Kairi!"

Kairi: "Huh?!"

All: -Awkward silence.-

Sora: "Awkwaaaaaaaaaaaaard."

-------------------------------------

(( A/N: Yeah, I also don't know the quote that's from Mean Girls if you want to be technical.

If there's an idea you have, and want to ask the Organization, let me know and I'll pass it along to them. ))


End file.
